We're in the Naruto World? Wow Hiatus
by Delannasimatrex
Summary: Five friends get sucked into the Naruto world. Two fans of the Naruto anime, one is neutral, one just couldn't be bothered and one has not even read the Naruto story yet. They are transported in the Naruto Dimension and have no memory of Naruto at all.
1. Prologue

Charlotte was sitting in her room, doodling. No, not sketching, not drawing…

Doodling.

You know, drawing illegible things on pieces of scrap paper?

Yes, that.

It's called…

Doodling.

Her friends were unable to come to her house during the holidays and she was really bored. She put down her pencil and turned on her computer. Then she loaded her mail. Her friends were on. Cho, Maxine, Hikari and Isabella were on chat. Maxine was on messenger though.

Charlotte smiled as she invited all her friends to a group chat. (Alright, the chat is going to be a little [okay, understatement] boring as I don not know so many adjectives)

"Hello!" Maxine typed.

"Hies," followed that line. It was typed by Isabella.

"Hii!" Hikari typed.

"Heys," Cho typed.

"Heey," Charlotte typed.

"I'm bored." Maxine typed.

"Me too." Cho typed.

"And so, we're here." Isabella typed.

"Foe…" Maxine typed.

"Foe…" Isabella typed.

"=_=''' Guys, stop arguing!" Hikari typed.

"I'm not a guy!" Isabella typed.

"I'm not a guy!" Maxine typed.

"Girl, that's insulting." Charlotte typed.

"Gomen… (That means sorry)" Hikari typed.

"Meh, it's alright." Charlotte typed.

"I wish I was in the Naruto World." Cho typed.

"Me too." Hikari typed.

"I don't see why you want to live in an anime." Isabella typed.

"What's Naruto?" Maxine typed.

"An anime/Manga." Cho typed.

"Charlotte, respond!" Hikari typed.

And Charlotte signed out. Wow.

"Nooooo!" Hikari typed.

"Chill…" Cho typed.

And Isabella followed in Charlotte's steps and signed out as well.

"Oh, foe disappeared." Maxine typed.

Hikari signed out.

"Wow, we're going away one by one…" Cho typed.

And then, she signed out too.

"I'm all alooone…" Maxine typed.

Maxine... signed out.


	2. Chapter 1 Cho and Hikari enters

Author note: Sorry for any OOCness in all the other chapter, including this one. I'm not really sure how the Akatsuki are supposed to act. I'll edit after I figure out.

* * *

**_Cho and Hikari's Story_**

Cho and Hikari opened their eyes wearily at the same time. What happened? All they remembered was chatting on the computer and suddenly, they were here.

Wherever here was.

And apparently, whoever sent them here really hates them (lols, I sent them here and they're my best friends) as 'here' was in the middle of a freaking desert.

And at night too! It's freezing cold out there.

It's official. Fate hates them.

As they watched, out of the gloom appeared two figures. One tall and another one… not so tall. Okay, it was like a moving lump. A short moving lump.

Hikari and Cho looked at each other. Yay! People! They could ask for directions!

When the two figures saw the two girls, they froze for… let's say, a time span so short, it isn't really called 'freezing'. Then they walked towards the girls.

Well, if you have seen Shippuden, you should know that those two people were known as Deidara and Sasori. The girls would be hugging/insulting those two right now.

But, they weren't.

Why?

To put it simply, they couldn't remember anything about the Naruto series.

That freaking sucks.

But they would have premonition and stuff. It would seem to other people that these girls have six sense! But in truth, they were just hazily remembering things they read/seen.

But let's not digress into the future of our story so fast. We must make do with the present for now.

Oh great, that amount of explanation totally covered the whole scene as to how the girls 'convinced' the two Akatsuki members to let them go with them to Suna. (sorry! I promise I'll add that part when I finally figure out how that is going to happen.)

"Wherever Suna is," Cho grumbled. Deidara looked at her, surprised.

"You don't know where Suna is?" he asked.

"Like we say, we're not from around here. Also, if we knew where Suna is, we wouldn't be lost!" Hikari cleverly retaliated.

"Where are you from?" Deidara questioned curious.

"Singapore," the two girls answered immediately and dully.

"And where's that?"

"Southeast Asia. Which is in Asia, which is in Eurasia, which is on Earth," Cho 'explained', in a succeeded mission to get Deidara confused. Sasori didn't bother these two girls for they were a 'complete waste of time', according to him.

And you know, the things in the mange/anime (which I'm too lazy to re-watch and type out) happen and the girls just stand there feeling very ignored and unwanted.

They, knowing that no one was watching them, walked casually into the city. And they saw the blonde guy (Deidara) fighting some red head (Gaara).

Just then…

-Ende-


	3. Chapter 2 Maxine's Musical

Author's note: Well, I'm wondering if I should continue this story. I mean, I am writing for my friends to read but if I should continue uploading.

Oh, and the songs used here do not belong to me, obviously. They belong to their respective owners.

Names to songs, according to the sequence they appear in the story (Is this even the right grammar?)  
Strawberry Avalanche - Owl City  
Vanilla Twilight - Owl City  
Fireflies - Owl City  
Walk Away - High School Musical (?)  
Jenny - Click Five  
Hey Soul Sister - Train  
My Happy Ending - Avril Lavigne

And when Maxine is singing, the font is underlined.

**_

* * *

Maxine's Musical_**

Gaara and Deidara were in a battle. Which battle? It was the one which Deidara was supposed to capture Gaara for the Shukaku.

Unbeknownst to them, there was a black dot in the sky getting bigger.

And bigger.

And bigger.

Screaming was heard and the two opponents stopped fighting, wondering who could possibly scream that loud. They looked up and Deidara wasn't able to evade the girl that fell on him. The clay figure he was holding fell out of his hands and onto the clay bird, making the figure break.

The young girl, opened an eye. And she opened her other eye and stood up. She looked at whatever that had cushioned her fall and saw a certain blonde male in a heap on the clay ground.

"Oh my goldfish! I'm so sorry!" she squeaked and lifted him up. Deidara grunts and glares at her.  
The girl frowned but quickly replace that expression with a bright smile. She waved.

"Hi! What's your name?" she grinned cheerfully. Deidara looked at her weirdly. Was she for real?

Meanwhile, on ground level, Hikari and Cho recognised the girl.

"Maxine!" they shouted. Said girl looked down from the clay bird and waved energetically.

"Hiii!" she shouted back at them. Then she seemed to notice where she was. She stiffened and looked around her. Deidara smirked. She must be scared now. Little did he know…

"Wow! This is so awesome! I'm flying!" Maxine exclaimed. Then Deidara 'accidentally' shoved her off the clay bird.

Everyone watched in amusement, amazement and horror as Maxine dropped down to the ground. Gravity's working and I don't think the ground will miss her.

"Ahhh!" Maxine screamed, "I don't want to fall again!" She covered her eyes with her hands and waited for her to land 'Splat!' on the ground. A strange glow seems to envelope her as sand shoots out of the ground, turns into mud and catches Maxine. She is currently dangling in mid-air, upside down, with mud wrapped around her left foot.

Maxine opens her eyes and saw what caught her.

"Yay! Thank you mud!" she giggled exuberantly.

A wave of silence swept over the place. Followed by all the people in the village (except Hikari and Cho) doing anime falls. Maxine looked around, confused. The people then recovered from their anime falls and the battle proceeded.

Deidara made a huge clay figure bomb thing and bombed the whole Suna. Or at least attempted to. Key word: Attempted.

Gaara shielded the village from any harm that might have befallen them. And throughout the whole thing, Maxine was watching from a floating piece of mud. When the bomb detonated, her mouth dropped open and a word escaped from her mouth.

"Woah."

Gaara dropped down from the sky and Deidara caught him. Deidara proceeded to capture the Shukaku, Maxine, Hikari and Cho. Hikari and Cho struggled to get free. They were knocked out.

Maxine… Well, she wasn't struggling. In fact, she was…

"This is a world of peace and reverie when I felt the stars explode around me."

Cho and Hikari struggled to get out of the Akatsuki members' grasp.

"And crash, they flashed with a gleam and slashed open a moonbeam as I stared back breathlessly."

Cho and Hikari got knocked out.

"As mountains of fruit tumbled out, I barely had a chance to shout! When Strawberry Avalanche crashed over me~"

Deidara and Sasori turned to look at Maxine.

"The stars lean down to kiss you, and I lie awake, missing you. Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere."

Deidara and Sasori ignored her and turned back to hauling Cho and Hikari and Gaara (I forgot about him).

After a while, a guy wearing a black suit and purple makeup came and tried to get Gaara back. And since you've probably seen the show, you know that guy's Kankuro and Sasori would be staying back to fight him. Maxine stayed back too. For the hell of it.

"You would not believe you eyes, if ten million fireflies lit up the world as I fell asleep."

The fight was over quickly. But Maxine became bored faster. Maybe it was because Sasori was saying something about making his student suffer or something. Either way, Maxine left the battle scene and walked in the direction where Deidara and her friends went.

"Just walk away! And don't look back. 'Cause if my heart breaks, it's gonna hurt so bad. You that I'm strong, but I can't take that. Before it's too late, oh, just walk away."

Sasori soon catches up to her. At that time, she was singing…

"First you say you won't, then you say you will. You keep me hanging on, and would not move at all. We're standing still Jenny, you got me on my knees. Jenny, it's killing me."

"What are you singing?" Sasori asked. Maxine turned to look at him, still walking. She took in a deep breath, opened her mouth and said…

"Hey soul sister ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, sterio, the way you move ain't fair you know."

"I'm not your sister…" Sasori muttered.

"I know!" Maxine said (not sang) cheerfully.

"Whatever," Sasori said, "Let's catch up with the others." Then he grabs Maxine and teleports/runs/whatever he does to the others.

-Ende-  
"So much for my happy ending, woah, woah, so much for my happy ending! ^_^"


	4. Chapter 3 Real Reason for Gaara's Death

_Gaara Gets Rescued_

It's been three days. The three girls have been stuck in a cave, all tied up for three looong days.

It's practically hell for them.

Maxine was bored. When she's bored, she annoys. Hikari is annoyed. When she's annoyed, she starts ranting. Cho was deaf. Need I say anymore?

Hikari growled under her breath. The three girls had not been fed for three whole days. Damn. Anger was taking over… Any second now, any second now…

"Ahhhhhh!" Hikari screamed. As per usual. But what wasn't usual about her scream this time was the bolt of lightning that came with it.

That bolt of lightning just happened to cut through the rope holding them together. Talk about coincidence and luck. Hikari stopped screaming at that moment and looked at the rope in surprise. Cho's hearing miraculously came back too! Okay, it wasn't really gone in the first place… Maxine was smiling brightly, though I don't think that was because of the lightning.

"Pretty light…" Maxine said. Okay, maybe it was.

Hikari and Cho stood up and looked around, checking to see if there was anyone spying on them. Maxine was on the ground, singing 'Breakaway' by Kelly Clarkson.

"I'll spread my wing and I'll learn how to fly."

"So, do we escape now?" Cho asked Hikari.

"Of course. But we must find a way to do that without them noticing," Hikari answered. Cho nodded.

"I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change, and breakaway~"

Maxine then stopped singing. Not because the song had ended, but because they were going to escape. If they were going to escape, the first and most (or at least, one of the most) important things is to be silent, so as to not draw the enemies' attention to them.

Stealthily, Hikari looked out of the corner they were in and saw a freaky statue with ten people standing on each of the fingers. There was a floating red haired guy floating in the middle and a red haze was coming out of his eyes and mouth.

"Oh my…" Hikari muttered.

"What is it?" Cho asked and looked. She froze there for a while before pulling back. "Why do I have the feeling that I've seen this before?" she asked. Hikari and Maxine shrugged.

"Ooo! I wanna see!" Maxine said excitedly, jumping up and down. She looked and jumped out her hiding place. Hikari and Cho panicked. Maxine pointed at the figures and shouted, "Hey!"

The figures turned to see her and they stiffened. How was she able to get out of the ropes?

Maxine looked at them with a determined look on her face, still pointing. She opened her mouth and said…

"Hi, my name's Maxine. Let's be friends!"

The figures deadpanned. What. The. Hell.

Maxine laughed, embarrassed. Then she saw Gaara.

"Noooo!" she shouted, "You are killing him! I, as a girl guide, must stop every act of cruelty! We must be kind to all living things/people!"

The Akatsuki members were shocked at her outburst. They were slightly amused as well. Does that little girl think that she could take on ten grown men, that are S-ranked criminals, by herself? And she didn't even have chakra!

Maxine jumped up and down. She knew she couldn't attack them physically. So how about mentally? Then she started to sing… (To the 'wheels on the bus' tune)

"I know this song that would get on your nerves, get on your nerves, get on your nerves. I know this song that would get on your nerves and this is how it goes. I know this song that would guess on your nerves, get on your nerves…" She kept on singing. The Akatsuki decided to leave her alone, thinking that she would stop sooner or later. Though, even though they wouldn't admit it, some of them are getting really pissed…

-Two Hours Later-

"Get on your nerves, get on your nerves. I know this song that would get on your nerves and this is how it goes. I know this song that would get on your nerves, get on your nerves, get on your nerves. I know this song that would get on your nerves and this is how it goes. I know this song…" She was still singing.

Joy.

Cho and Hikari were practically dying from irritation. So were Hidan, Deidara, and Kisame. The others were looking really calm but inside, they were dying as well.

Maxine stopped singing. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Finally! She stopped!

Maxine took in a deep breath and proceeded to sing even louder.

"I KNOW THIS SONG THAT WOULD GET ON YOUR NERVES, GET ON YOUR NERVES, GET ON YOUR NERVES! I KNOW THIS SONG THAT WOULD GET ON YOUR NERVES AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES! I KNOW THIS SONG THAT WOULD GET ON YOUR NERVES, GET ON YOUR NERVES…"

The Akatsuki were crying (internally) now. Hikari and Cho were on the floor, twitching.

And Gaara died.

So now we know the real cause of his death.

Amazing.

The extraction of the Shukaku was complete. Finally. The Akatsuki members quickly dispersed, happy to get away from Maxine (lol, Maxine, no offense).

Deidara and Sasori were still there. Just then, the door opened. Four people came in. One blonde, one masked, on pink-haired and one old person. They were Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura and Lady Chiyo, respectively.

Deidara sat on Gaara. He was tackled out of the way by Maxine. It was rather strange. A civilian catching an S-ranked criminal off guard.

Maxine ran over to Gaara's lifeless body and cried. For what, you ask. Well, it's for…

Effect.

Anyways, Maxine turned to Deidara and pointed a finger at him accusingly.

"You killed him! You and the other nine people! I hate you!" she screamed. Cho and Hikari walked out of the shadows, rubbing their heads. They had a massive headache and guess who the source was.

The curious part is, why haven't they been killed yet? Well, the reason is, yes, they have no Chakra, but the criminals could sense a deadly force within them. Or at least Pein could. And he ordered the other members to not attack them. The other members did not know why though, but they did not question the all powerful and mighty leader that might kick their ass if they did question.

The blonde's eyes widened. "Y-you mean Gaara's dead?" he asked Maxine. Maxine nodded her head with a sombre look on her face. Cho came forward and felt Gaara's pulse. Nothing. Just then, Maxine seemed to have an epic idea. She pointed at a confused Cho.

"You!" Maxine shouted.

"Yeah?" Cho was a little scared seeing the look on Maxine's face.

Maxine approached Cho and started shaking her while saying, "You're a first aider! You're supposed to save people! Now save the guy with red hair!"

Cho got out of Maxine's grasp and explained that she wasn't a qualified first aider and all that. Maxine nodded knowingly.

Deidara recovered from his shock and quickly made another clay bird. He put Gaara's lifeless body into the bird and dumped Cho and Maxine in too. Then he took off. Hikari stayed behind to watch Sasori's fight. Deidara did try to take her but she threatened to kick him in a particular spot…

So, as you know, Lady Chiyo and Sakura fought Sasori while Kakashi and Naruto chased Deidara.

So, what will happen next? Will Sasori die? Will Deidara loose his hands? Will Maxine and Cho be able to escape? The first question will be answered in the next chapter.

-Ende-


	5. Sasori's Fight

I do know that it is impossible for a puppet to get a concussion. And for these things to happen but I'm very tired, lazy and my mum won't let me see the previous Shippudden episodes because she wants to see the fight between Sasuke and Itachi. Please tell me if there is any OOC and for the sake of crack fiction, I'm going to make some impossible stuff possible.

_

* * *

Sasori's Fight_

Hikari was sitting on the ground somewhere watching Sasori, Lady Chiyo and Sakura fight. She had to say that she was impressed with Lady Chiyo and Sakura's plan. You know, the one where Lady Chiyo put chakra strings on Sakura?

Sometime later after watching the fight, she became bored. It seems that our three friends (Cho, Maxine and Hikari) grow bored easily, no?

Hikari started to collect rocks. Yes, rocks. Maybe stones and big chucks of earth too. As long as they are hard and can be thrown by a normal human. Every time _anyone_ opened their mouth, she flicked one in and watched in amusement as they scanned the surroundings, confused.

Soon, she sent a five kilogram rock at Sasori, attempting to do some damage to him. Sasori was thrown out of some triangle on the ground. Hikari didn't notice and/or recognise the triangle or she wouldn't have thrown the rock. The rock, in fact, knocked Sasori out of harm's way, preventing him from getting killed. Sasori didn't notice that though, and turned to glare at Hikari, who was fumbling with another rock, about twenty kilograms. His eyes widened as he saw another rock (two kilograms) flying his way. He dodged, only to be hit with the twenty kilogram rock that he saw Hikari holding, and fell to the ground.

He had a concussion.

Sakura and Lady Chiyo turned to look at Hikari, eyes wide with shock. How could that girl with no chakra take down an S-ranked criminal like Sasori?

Hikari's back was facing them as she picked up a boulder. She turned around and saw them staring at her. Hikari dropped the boulder and innocently looked at them with wide eyes.

"What?"

Lady Chiyo and Sakura shook their head, confused. Hikari walked over to Sasori and poked him in the head with a random stick that usually appears in situations like this. When he didn't move, she turned to Sakura.

"Sakura?" Hikari asked. Sakura looked at her.

"Yes?" she answered.

"I think I killed him."

Sakura walked over to Sasori cautiously and felt his pulse.

"No, he's still alive. His heart is still beating," Sakura confirmed.

"He has a pulse?" Hikari asked disbelievingly. Then a smirk crossed her face. "If he's still alive, he should be able to feel this," she muttered to herself and walked away. Lady Chiyo and Sakura thought that it would be wise to stay away from Sasori at the moment.

They were right to stay away from him as soon; Hikari arrived, pushing a large boulder. She was on a cliff above him and she gave the boulder one large shove and it fell…

And missed Sasori by a few millimetres.

"Aww…" Hikari said, disappointed, "It missed. And it was the last boulder too!"

Lady Chiyo and Sakura sweat-dropped at Hikari as they saw her poking Sasori in the head again.

-Ende-


End file.
